


Haryc B'aalyc

by FluffNStuff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt, cody and fox have a heart to heart, cody is best ori'vod, it's sad Fox hours yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffNStuff/pseuds/FluffNStuff
Summary: "Are you drunk?""Very astute of you,Kot'ika. And you also know that I prefer to be drunk alone," Fox muttered, taking a long swig. He didn't drink often, because he didn't like to not be in control. He also wasn't a very pleasant drunk.or Cody finds Fox drinking away his feelings in front of the First Battle Memorial.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	Haryc B'aalyc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tarnera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarnera/gifts).



> Based on a tumblr prompt requested by @tarnera-blog! I seem to be making a pattern of writing Fox just really miserable and I apologize for that ahaha.
> 
> The First War Memorial (that massive rock that they run past when Ahsoka escapes the military base in the Wrong Jedi arc) supposedly was put up before 20BBY, I took the liberty of it having been put up just a few months after Geonosis since it worked better for me.
> 
> As always, _Mando'a_ translations are at the bottom!

**22 BBY**

6 months after the first Battle of Geonosis

\---

Fox should have thought better than trying to hide from Cody when the 212th was stationed on Coruscant. His batchmate seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to finding him when he specifically didn't want to be found. 

But maybe he was giving Cody too much credit. If Fox _really_ wanted to hide he would have left the military base. But he wasn't that much of a _di'kut._

Instead, he kept his gaze straight ahead on the First Battle Memorial as he heard Cody's cautious approach. His _vod_ stopped a few feet away.

"What are you doing out here?" Cody asked quietly. 

"Getting some sunshine," Fox replied flatly, his eyes scanning the never-ending list of names and numbers engraved into the massive slab of Geonosian rock. He'd never been able to stay long enough to read them all. 

"It's 0200, _ner vod_ ," Cody pointed out, annoyed. Fox hummed thoughtfully and grabbed the nearly empty bottle of Merenzane Gold at his side. He'd gotten it as a gift from a senator for providing a protection detail that he didn’t quite remember doing. It was entirely possible the senator had mistaken him for his other Commanders. He hadn't opened it until tonight. It was smooth and warm, but it took a while to take any effect. He saw Cody stiffen in surprise in his peripheral. "Are you drunk?" 

"Very astute of you, _Kot'ika_. And you also know that I prefer to be drunk alone," Fox muttered, taking a long swig. He didn't drink often, because he didn't like to not be in control. He also wasn't a very pleasant drunk. 

" _Shab_ , you're depressing," Cody groaned, but instead of leaving he sat down heavily at his side. They sat in silence for a few moments, Cody studying the memorial. Then he extended his hand to Fox, expectant. 

"I don't think you understand the meaning of the word 'alone'," Fox said icily. 

"Like I'm going to leave your miserable _shebs_ here. But since I'm here I deserve to get something out of it," Cody retorted, flicking his fingers at Fox impatiently. Fox grudgingly handed over the bottle, glaring at the memorial in annoyed defeat. "Besides, _someone_ has to drag you back to the barracks before the _esteemed_ Commander of the Guard is found _batnor_ on the ground outside," he reasoned with a smirk. Cody took a sip from the bottle. "That would put a dent into your reputation," he chuckled around the lip of the glass. 

Fox didn't respond. Normally if he heard a jab like that from Cody he would have smacked him on the shoulder. But that had hit a nerve and he didn't want to show it. He snatched the bottle from Cody's hand and drank more from it, feeling Cody's stare on the side of his face.

"What's going on, _Fox’ika_?" he asked, the concern clear in his tone. "Why are you _haryc b'aalyc,_ alone, in the middle of the night, out in the cold?"

"How did you feel when you were promoted to Marshal Commander?" Fox asked, avoiding Cody's question. He fiddled with the neck of the bottle, turning it around in his hands and watching as the liquid sloshed back and forth. 

"Uh, hmm," Cody sounded surprised by the sudden question and took a moment to form his thoughts. "I was surprised. Honored, by General Kenobi's faith in me. I guess… I guess it made me feel proud," he said, looking up at the sky. The stars were hard to see on Coruscant because of the light pollution, but the hundreds of speeders that flew by in a steady flow in the skylanes were peaceful in their own kind of way. 

"I think I should have felt that," Fox mumbled, not taking his eyes off of the memorial. It had an imposing, ghostly presence at night when the spotlights shined on it. "Being assigned the Commander of the Guard. I think that's what my response should have been," he set the bottle between his feet. 

"It wasn't?" Cody asked carefully. Fox shook his head messily and it made the world spin a bit. 

"Nah. I think I was disappointed," he said, scratching at his chin. He needed to shave. "I only got to fight in Geonosis. To feel like I was really a part of - of everything. To fight with our brothers for what we were bred for," he blew out a long exhale. "We're so disconnected here. From the war, from our _vode_. We are closest to the Republic, but furthest from making a difference," Fox scrubbed a hand across his face in irritation. "And it makes me _frustrated_. And I know I shouldn't be. Did you know I have to read mission reports for the Chancellor? Every day. I read about all of my brothers who are killed on the front lines, while I'm stuck here. I send my men on diplomatic missions that they sometimes don't return from and all I can do is _sign off on it_. Protecting the homeworld of the Republic should feel like an honor. But it feels like a _prison_."

Cody was silent for a long time. Fox gritted his teeth and rocked back and forth a bit, anxiety thrumming in his veins. That wasn't something he was supposed to even _think_ let alone say out loud. 

"Are you going to court-martial me, Marshal Commander? For my wavering loyalty to the Republic?" Fox asked, his voice hoarse and detached. 

"I don't see any evidence of wavering loyalty, _vod'ika_ ," Cody replied softly. Fox glanced at Cody and bounced his knee nervously, waiting for him to continue. "What I see is a man who takes the weight of the war on his shoulders. And who is not at fault for circumstances out of his control," Cody reached over and grasped Fox's hand in a firm grip. Fox squeezed back, the point of contact his only emotional anchor. 

"He died today," Fox choked out. "1123. He was the last of my platoon from Geonosis. Underground mine on Ryloth. I don't know if he ever even had a name," Fox fought back tears. The thirty-six men he had taken with him on a dangerous flank assault during Geonosis were some of the bravest men that Fox knew. Of the thirty-six, only twelve survived. Fox had been told that it was lucky any of them had survived at all, and that their assault had been vital for securing the region. He'd been commended for it. But he'd never considered losing two-thirds of his men a victory. After Geonosis, he was transferred to the newly formed Coruscant Guard, and his men were disbanded and placed in other battalions. One by one, he'd read out their numbers as they appeared on casualty reports. And each one was more painful than the last. "They're all gone."

Cody didn't say anything for a while. Then he reached over and wrapped an arm around Fox's shoulders. Fox momentarily stiffened. But the calming, steady presence of his _vod_ soon melted the tension and he relaxed into the hold, his head dropping heavily on Cody's shoulder. 

"It's not any easier when you're there," Cody whispered. "The 'what ifs' and 'if onlys' are always present. Our men die, we are forced to move on, and we mourn together when we can," his batchmate's voice was quiet and calm, he was stating a fact even if it was painfully rooted in emotion. 

"I don't know what this city is going to do to me," Fox admitted, his gaze unfocused. "War is hard, but it's straightforward. The senate and the politics… they're not. I'm worried about what I'll become because of this place." That was a secret he hadn't told a single soul. Fox took it as the signal it was and decided to stop drinking for the night. He sighed and moved out of Cody's embrace. Cody let him, watching carefully as Fox wobbily staggered to his feet. Fox hooked a finger around the neck of the bottle of Merenzane Gold and offered it to Cody when his _vod_ stood as well. Cody took it and raised an eyebrow and Fox shrugged it off lazily. 

"You deserve it for listening to me," he said, trying to lighten the somber mood. Cody frowned but nodded, picking up the cap from the ground and screwing it on. 

"You want to head inside now?" Cody asked, tilting his head towards the base entrance. Fox shrugged again, already closing himself off. They started walking slowly back. Fox felt the last bits of his vulnerability start to seal up. 

" _Kot'ika_ ," he said quietly to Cody's back. Cody looked back to him curiously. "Don't… tell anyone," he mumbled. Cody smiled, genuine and sad.

"You're safe with me, _ner vod_."

**Author's Note:**

> **_Mando'a_ Translations**
> 
> _Di'kut_ \- idiot, fool (impolite) (lit. someone who forgets to put their pants on)  
>  _Vod(e)_ \- brother(s)  
>  _Ner vod_ \- my brother (usually affectionate)  
>  _(proper noun)'ika_ \- affectionate or diminutive suffix  
>  _Shab_ \- contemptuous expletive  
>  _Shebs_ \- backside, rear, buttocks (can mean rear of a building)  
>  _Batnor_ drunk (lit. on your back)  
>  _Haryc b'aalyc_ \- tired and emotional (also another way to describe being drunk)
> 
> Come say hi or send me ideas on tumblr! @koyacyi-vode!! It's been fun writing prompts in between other stuff I'm working on


End file.
